


Chance Encounter

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, fiction meets reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are taking a nice stroll through the park when they encounter a pair of men who happen to share their face.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something kind of random I thought of this morning and have been thinking on all day since.

“That bastard has your face,” Crowley whispered to Aziraphale. 

“Oh hush, dear,” Aziraphale said. “I’m sure it isn’t as much as you think.” Crowley shook his head. 

“The lad next to him has mine,” Crowley said. He couldn’t help but stare. “Look, Aziraphale.” Aziraphale sighed and looked where Crowley was pointing. 

“The pair of them do quite resemble us, don’t they?” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded. “I suppose we should go introduce ourselves then, shall we?” 

“No we-” Aziraphale was already on his way over to the men on the bench. He smiled at them. 

“Hello,” He said. “My name is Ezra, and this is my friend Anthony.” The strangers exchanged a look of shock before looking back to the man who stood in front of them. 

“Um, hi,” the one with grey curly hair said. “I’m Michael, and this is David.” 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Aziraphale said. Michael was staring at Crowley’s face intently. 

“Doesn’t he look like you when you played-” 

“Crowley,” David finished Michael’s sentence. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other. 

“I beg your pardon,” Aziraphale said. “But did you just say that Mr. David here  _ played _ Crowley?” Michael shrugged. 

“I suppose so, haven’t you heard of it?  _ Good Omens _ , the TV mini-series?” Michael asked. Aziraphale shook his head in bewilderment. 

“This man says he  _ played _ Crowley,” Aziraphale said, looking over to Crowley. “What is this on about?” Crowley shook his head. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t really like it,” Crowley said. “It doesn’t make any sense to me.” 

“Actors, gentlemen,” Michael said. “We are  _ actors _ .” 

“Yes, we bloody got that,” Crowley said. “What I’m confused about is how the hell you played the character that is  _ me _ .” 

“I thought he said your name was-” 

“Anthony, yes,” Crowley said. “But that was before he knew that you  _ know _ .” Michael blinked trying to process what Crowley was saying. 

“What are you talking about?” David asked. 

“Crowley, me,” Crowley said. “My name is Crowley.” 

“Now that you mention it, he does have a tattoo similar to what you had on while we were recording  _ Good Omens _ ,” Michael said. “I had thought he was just a super fan, but I guess not?” 

“And I suppose your actual name is Aziraphale,” David said sarcastically to Aziraphale. Aziraphale paled. 

“They already know, so we may as well admit it,” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale shook his head.

“How do the two of you know about Crowley and myself?” 

“Well,” Michael said, “We thought we were just playing characters for a TV show. We didn’t know that you were real people.” Michael gasped. “Do you suppose that means-”

“No,” David said. “There’s no way that it is.” He shook his head. “I refuse to believe it. There is no need for silliness. I’m sure that Neil was-”

“Do you perhaps mean Neil Gaiman?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Yes, of course,” David said. “Who else would I be speaking of?” 

“Do you really mean to tell us that you’ve never heard of  _ Good Omens  _ before?” Michael asked. Both Crowley and Aziraphale shook their heads. 

“I told you we couldn’t trust a writer,” Crowley muttered.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

“Oh hush, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. He turned his attention back to the strangers.

“Neil Gaiman is a . . . friend of ours, I suppose you could say,” Aziraphale said. “What’s this about a TV show that he’s off and done something with?” 

“ _ Good Omens _ ,” Michael said. “It’s a show about an angel and a demon working together to stop the end of the world. There are a number of people involved. It was quite the joy to put together.” Aziraphale looked over to Crowley with alarm. The humans weren’t supposed to know anything about Armegeddon and here they have an entire TV series on the subject. Not even the humans who were involved were supposed to have a clear memory of it. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” David said to Aziraphale’s look. “You mean to tell me that the whole thing was  _ real _ ?” He shook his head. “I don’t believe it. I think you’re just a couple of blokes that Neil hired to try and get at us. You can come out now!” Aziraphale shook his head.

“I’m quite afraid that we aren’t actors. We really are an angel and a demon,” Aziraphale said. 

“Then prove it,” David challenged. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other. Crowley shrugged. 

“What do you want to see?” Crowley asked. “Something appearing out of nowhere,” as he spoke, a bottle of wine appeared in his hand out of nowhere. “Or perhaps you would be more satisfied with seeing someone fall,” someone tripped and fell soon after he said it. Crowley opened the wine and drank straight from the bottle. “Or how about a trivia game. Ask Aziraphale anything you want to know about anything in the world.” 

“ _ Crowley _ ,” Aziraphale snapped. “You can’t just off and do this stuff in front of them.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Ah, come on, angel, just a bit of fun. That’s all. Besides, they already know.” 

“We don’t know  _ what _ they know, for all we know Gaiman completely fictionalized-” 

“Well, we know they know about  _ us, _ and to some extent, they know of the end of the world. It isn’t going to kill either one of us to just humor them here.” 

“ _ They _ might know,” Aziraphale said gesturing to Michael and David, “But  _ they _ do not,” Aziraphale said gesturing to the rest of the park. Crowley shrugged. 

“Not important.” Aziraphale shook his head.

“Whatever you might think,” Aziraphale said, giving up. He was getting quite fed up with Crowley’s stubbornness. 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to come to meet them, I didn’t have anything to do with this,” Crowley pointed out. Aziraphale hated that he had a point. Aziraphale sighed.

“What  _ exactly _ did Neil say about the whole thing?” Aziraphale asked. Michael shrugged. 

“I don’t remember anything about  _ exactly _ , but I know the show is still available on Amazon Prime if you’d like to watch it,” Michael said. 

“Amazon Prime?” Aziraphale asked, looking over to Crowley. Crowley shrugged. 

“Some streaming website the humans have thought up,” he said nonchalantly. “Though you wouldn’t be very fond of the Amazon CEO.” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“I believe we need to go watch this TV show,” Aziraphale said. “ _ Good Omens _ you said it was?” Michael nodded. “Then we might have to call up Neil and ask him what the heck he was thinking.” Crowley shrugged. 

“I think he wanted a quick buck.” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Well, it was quite nice meeting you,” Aziraphale said. “We ought to be going though.” 

“I suppose you must,” Michael said. “If you’re  _ really _ Aziraphale and Crowley I guess you must have important demon and angel work to be doing right now anyway. We’ve just complicated things for you.” Aziraphale nodded as he and Crowley walked off, heading back home to watch this mysterious TV show. 

“They were odd,” David said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
